Cadeaux
by Dororo03
Summary: Courts OS offert comme cadeau de Noël sur un forum à des personnes extras ! Couples multiples et différents ! Cela va du HarryCédric au DracoLuna en passant par le DracoHarry et en traversant le BlaiseThéo...
1. Memory of Christmas

**Voici une série d'OS Cadeau de Noël que j'ai voulu faire pour des personnes importantes pour moi. Ces personnes ont choisi leur couple et quelques fois leur thème et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour leur offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Je le partage sur le site et je dédis ces OS aux filles et aux gars (pour l'instant il n'y a que Fenris qui m'ait fait une commande ^^) du Forum : _Harry+Draco=3 _**

_**DISCLAIMER **_: Les personnages de JKR sont à JKR et ceux qui ne sont pas les siens sont à moi ^^

_**RATING**_ : Cela dépendra de l'OS...mais je mais "M" car il sera élevé dans certains !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**1er OS Cadeau _pour Thecrasy_ = Cédric/Harry sur le thème de Noël.**

**Titre** : Memory of Christmas

Le bal de Noël venait de se terminer pour eux. Harry et Ron remontaient tranquillement dans leur dortoir après leur dispute avec Hermione.

- Oh ! Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry soudainement.

- Hein ? Tu ne vas pas ressortir quand même ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai promis à quelqu'un ! Je prends ma cape et ma carte ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Harry allait quitter la chambre quand il se retourna et dit à Ron :

- Ne m'attends pas si tu veux dormir.

Ron hocha la tête et chercha son pyjama.

Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité et discrètement sortit de la salle commune. Il restait encore du monde au bal et le Gryffondor espérait que la personne qu'il attendait n'y était pas.

Il se plaça dans un coin du grand Hall, bien caché à la vue de tous mais où il pouvait observer les couples quitter la salle.

Il aperçut justement Cho et Cédric. Le garçon accompagna la demoiselle jusqu'à l'escalier.

- On peut se voir demain ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Ecoute Cho, tu es une fille bien mais je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille commença à pleurer et Cédric ne sut pas quoi faire.

- Pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu as demandé de t'accompagner au bal alors ? renifla t-elle.

Cédric semblait gêné et Cho comprit.

- C'est une relation interdite ?

- Pas vraiment mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en reparler une autre fois ? proposa le Poufsouffle.

Elle hocha la tête et en embrassant la joue de son compagnon dit :

- Si je ne peux pas être ta petite-amie, je veux au moins être ta confidente ! Je sais garder un secret.

Cédric lui offrit son sourire et Cho sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que ce garçon ne serait jamais sien.

- Bonne nuit Cho.

- Bonne nuit Cédric.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de tourner pour rejoindre sa tour.

- Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? souffla une voix derrière lui.

Cédric sursauta puis reconnaissant la voix, sourit et dit :

- Oui et apparemment c'est un espionneur de conversation.

Harry s'offusqua :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu espionner quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'étais là au mauvais moment.

Cédric se retourna et regardant aux alentours, emmena Harry dans un coin discret.

- Je le sais. Sourit le Poufsouffle.

Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment un magnifique sourire et que c'était juste pour lui.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas là durant les vacances ? rappela Cédric.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est ce soir que je vais te donner ton cadeau de Noël.

Il se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Harry. Le baiser fut doux au départ puis devint passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient essoufflés et légèrement fébrile.

Cédric prit la main d'Harry et tous deux s'enfermèrent dans une ancienne salle de classe redécorée magiquement auparavant par le Poufsouffle.

_Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit._

_- C'est NOËL Papa ! lui sauta dessus sa fille de trois ans._

_- J'arrive dans cinq minutes ma chérie. L'embrassa sur le front Harry._

_Lily sortit en courant de la chambre et Harry se rallongea sur le lit, une main devant ses yeux._

_- Joyeux Noël Cédric. Murmura t-il tendrement._

_Il se leva, mit ses lunettes et quitta sa chambre._

_**FIN**_


	2. Amie ?

**2ème OS cadeau pour Ju' = Amitié Hermione/Pansy**

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Titre **: Amie ?

Hermione marchait en direction de la bibliothèque. On était samedi matin et elle avait l'intention de passer sa matinée à réviser ses ASPIC. En entrant dans la grande pièce, elle ne s'attendait pas à y rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, Pansy Parkinson se disputait avec Mrs Pince à propos d'un certain livre.

- Je vous dit qu'il a été emprunté ! s'exaspéra la vieille femme.

Hermione se fit entendre et salua la bibliothécaire.

- Ah Miss Granger, veuillez faire comprendre à cette jeune sotte que vous possédez « Herbologie et potions avancés ».

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit le livre en question.

- Il y a un problème avec ce livre ? questionna t-elle.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Siffla Pansy en passant devant Hermione rageusement.

- Parkinson ! l'appela t-elle. J'allais le rendre justement, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Pansy s'arrêta à la limite de la porte et se retourna pour voir Hermione tendre le livre qu'elle recherchait depuis plusieurs jours.

Leur regard se rencontra et Pansy tenta d'y déceler toute trace de tromperie mais Granger semblait sincère.

Après leur souci réglé, chacune s'installa dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour réviser tranquillement.

Durant quelques temps, à part deux ou trois personnes qui faisaient des allers-retours et un petit groupe de Serdaigle posé sur une table à côté de la sortie, peu d'élèves vinrent perturber le calme du lieu.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ne trouvant pas l'indication dans son manuel de potion, Hermione dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait encore besoin du livre de potion avancé.

Laissant ses affaires sur la table et en possession d'une plume et d'un parchemin, elle alla trouver Parkinson qui était installée de l'autre côté de l'allée. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle ne sut pas quoi dire avant que la Serpentarde ne relève la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

- J'aurais besoin d'une information qui est dans le livre que je t'ai passé.

Pansy la regarda un moment et finit par lui pousser le livre. Hermione la remercia du bout des lèvres et s'assit quelques minutes le temps de recopier son sujet.

Elle repartit ensuite à sa place et continua ses révisions.

Ce fut ainsi le week-end suivant.

Celui d'après par contre vit Parkinson venir lui demander une information qui était dans un de ces livres. Hermione le lui indiqua gentiment.

La Serpentarde paraissait froide et hostile en groupe mais lors de leur séquence de révisions du samedi matin, Hermione commençait à la connaître sous un nouveau jour.

Le Samedi d'après, au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, Hermione prit place à celle de Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais Granger ? s'exclama Pansy, surprise.

- On n'est pas obligé de se parler mais je trouve ça beaucoup plus utile que de traverser la bibliothèque quand on veut une information qui n'est pas dans un de nos livres.

Pansy la fixa puis baissa la tête vers son parchemin.

Commença alors une sorte d'entente lié par les études.

Plusieurs week-ends passèrent ainsi et les eux filles finirent par se parler, toujours sur les cours et les devoirs. Elles réécrivaient même leur devoir ensemble et se faisaient réviser leurs matières faibles.

Puis un Samedi, Hermione arriva complètement abattue et cela intrigua Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Granger ? Tu t'es pris un T à un devoir ?

Hermione secoua la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Sans effet avec ses yeux rouges.

La Gryffondor s'installa à table et commença à faire son devoir de Sortilèges.

Pansy ne fit aucune remarque mais lui jeta des regards curieux de temps en temps. Au bout d'un énième reniflement de la part de sa camarade, la Serpentarde posa ses affaires, croisa les bras et dit :

- Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de passer ma matinée à écouter tes reniflements donc je veux au moins savoir à quoi ils sont dû ?

Hermione la fixa étonnée puis répondit :

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Pansy leva un sourcil (expression piquée à Draco) qui semblait vouloir dire « Vraiment ? ».

Granger poussa un soupir et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu me jures que tu ne t'en serviras pas pour te moquer de moi plus tard ?

- Granger ! On avait dit que tout ce qui se passait dans cette bibliothèque le samedi matin, restait dans cette bibliothèque.

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à s'humidifier et elle commença son récit en les essuyant :

- Ron est un sale goujat ! Il sort avec Lavande et se moque totalement de moi ! Je commence à croire que je ne l'intéresserai jamais.

Pansy se pencha en avant et avoua :

- Weasley a toujours été stupide ! Ce n'est pas en te lamentant sur ton sort que tu vas faire avancer les choses ! Je te pensais assez intelligente pour trouver une solution.

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Pansy l'interrompit :

- Évince cette fille et sert toi de ton intelligence pour faire comprendre à ce stupide Weasley que tu vaux mieux qu'elle ! Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais là avec toi à étudier chaque samedi matin.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés mais se reprit bien vite. Elle hocha la tête, prit une grande respiration et remercia Pansy.

Les deux filles se remirent au travail.

La semaine suivante, Lavande et Ron avaient rompu et même si il ne sortait toujours pas avec elle, Hermione paraissait plus heureuse.

Pansy accueillit son sourire avec plaisir.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle serait contente de voir Hermione Granger sourire ?

- Merci Pansy. Tu ne me considère peut-être pas comme ton amie, mais dans tous les cas, tu es la mienne et j'en suis ravie.

Pansy ne répondit rien et se contenta de livre son livre.

Plus tard, juste avant qu'Hermione ne quitte la pièce, Pansy parla :

- Granger, si je ne te considérais pas comme une amie, je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'aider dans mes cours et je ne t'aurais certainement pas aidé avec ton Weasley !

Hermione lui offrit un énorme sourire et quitta la pièce.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**Alors ?**** Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz  
**


	3. Cours particulier

**3ème OS Cadeau pour Ryn' = un Draco/Théo**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre **: Cours particulier

Tout le monde était parti dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Tout le monde sauf Théo.

Théo était un garçon solitaire, très peu entouré et qui n'aimait pas qu'on le remarque. Il se plongeait dans ses études avec acharnement car il voulait pouvoir intégrer la brigade des Oubliators à sa sortie de Poudlard. Une brigade dont les membres étaient assez peu reconnus et cela plaisait beaucoup à Théo qui rêvait d'une vie calme et tranquille.

Il était actuellement en plein devoir de Potion, son manuel ouvert devant lui et une plume grattant le parchemin. Il devait rendre son devoir avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël car il était persuadé que le professeur Snape allait leur en donner un autre particulièrement difficile.

Les potions étaient la matière faible de Théo. Il n'aimait vraiment pas manipulé toutes ses choses visqueuse et gluante, tous ces éléments indispensables pour réussir une bonne potion.

Il fronça le nez de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais faire une tête pareille ? demanda une voix à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud fit frissonner Théo et Draco apparut juste en face de lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise et attendit sa réponse.

Théo trouvait que Draco avait une drôle de façon de s'asseoir. Les jambes croisés, le dos droit et actuellement, il avait sa tête de posé sur une main. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres du blond. Jamais il ne se serait permis cela si quelqu'un d'autre que Théo avait été dans la salle commune à ce moment là.

- Les potions. Répondit Théo. Je déteste cette matière.

Draco rit un peu et se pencha pour prendre son devoir.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un cours particulier.

Théo regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Rajouta Draco en se levant.

Il reposa le parchemin en passant devant Théo et précisa :

- Mais tout d'abord allons dîner. Je n'aime pas faire mes devoirs le ventre vide.

Draco était déjà devant la sortie de la salle commune. Théo rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers le blond.

En arrivant à ses côtés, Draco se pencha vers lui et lui subtilisa ses lèvres dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Ensuite, il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle commune en se déhanchant.

Théo soupira et se dit qu'il ne lui resterait plus que demain pour terminer son devoir de potion. Ce soir, il serait occupé à autre chose.

En se lançant à la suite du blond aguicheur, Théo sourit et se dit qu'au pire, Draco lui ferait son devoir à défaut de l'aider. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute si Théo était toujours interrompu ?

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^**_**  
**_


	4. A MOI

**4ème OS Cadeau pour Isahiah = Théo/Blaise**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre** = A MOI

Théo n'aimait pas quand on reluquait Blaise. A chaque fois qu'il surprenait une fille lui lancer des regards aguicheurs ou pire, le frôler involontairement, il avait envie de hurler :

- IL EST A MOI !

Mais il se contenait car il était un Serpentard et surtout il ne voulait pas que Blaise pense qu'il était jaloux. Mais il l'était et c'était ça le pire, devoir se contenir alors que le grand noir lançait des sourires charmeurs à tout va.

Et les autres qui le regardaient pour voir quand il allait craquer. Mais Théo ne céderait pas car ce n'était pas son genre. Il souffrait en silence.

Pourtant le soir, cachés aux yeux du reste des élèves, lui et Blaise partageaient le même lit.

Blaise les recouvrait avec la couette chaude, et le prenait dans ses bras. Comme tous les soirs, il lui murmurait au creux de son oreille :

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

Et devant ses grands yeux dorés remplis d'amour et de tendresse, Théo cédait comme tous les soirs.

Il embrassa Blaise du bout des lèvres et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur musqué et typiquement masculine.

- Je sais. Murmura t-il.

Blaise le serrera encore plus fort et ils s'endormiront dans la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pour cet OS j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'assez "triste" ? Enfin de pas joyeux quoi ^^**

**Alors ?  
**


	5. Au ministère

5ème OS Cadeau pour Sly = Harry/Draco (guimauve, citron, après Poudlard qui finit bien)

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ! LEMON !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre** : Au Ministère

Harry marchait dans les couloirs du ministère à toute vitesse. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention où il mettait les pieds et bouscula de nombreuses personnes. Le jeune homme de 20 ans à présent qu'on surnommait encore « L'élu ou celui qui a vaincu » se dirigeait vers le département de la justice magique.

Il arriva essoufflé devant une porte close d'un bureau. Il resta immobile, plus très sûr de lui à présent. Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme chauve et bedonnant qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

- A la semaine prochaine Mr Devis. Salua une voix dans le bureau.

Harry se recula pour laisser sortir l'homme, qui devait être un client, et le regarda s'éloigner.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Potter ?

Harry sursauta bêtement et se trouva nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une robe de sorcière de luxe bleu foncé et se tenait bien droit, une main sur la poignée de la porte et des dossiers dans l'autre.

- Je l'ai fait. Annonça simplement Harry avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Draco le fixa impassiblement durant quelques secondes avant de lâcher la poignée de porte et de le tirer vivement à l'intérieur du bureau. Quand la porte claqua, le sortilège automatique d'anti-intrusion s'activa, et Harry avait déjà ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

Le blond avait lâché ses dossiers et avait plaqué le survivant contre le mur. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et Draco haleta :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le faire.

Harry se contenta de se serrer contre lui pour avoir plus de contact. Ses mains commencèrent à défaire l'attache de la robe de son amant avec une habilité qui démontrait que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Draco n'était pas en reste. Ses lèvres, ce regard, ses mains, sa peau, tout lui avait manqué. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu et le manque avait enfin éclaté.

Il déshabilla à son tour Harry et en profita pour le caresser à chaque fois qu'il le défeuillait.

Quand ils furent nus et fébriles, Draco voulut pénétrer un doigt pour la préparation mais Harry gémit :

- Non j'en peux plus, je te veux en moi…En moi !

Draco l'embrassa fougueusement et le souleva. Harry mit ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à son bureau où il déposa Potter. Tous ces papiers, bouteilles d'encre et plumes rejoignirent le sol.

- Draco…

Le regard vert le dévorait des yeux et Draco s'enfonça dans la chaleur de ce corps qui serait sien à partir de maintenant.

Harry gémit et s'accrocha au cou du blond. Sa tête se balançait au même rythme que les coups de reins de Draco.

Ne résonnèrent plus que les gémissements, les halètements et les sons rauques dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes jouissent l'un après l'autre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé la dernière fois. Soupira Harry en serrant le corps en sueur du blond sur lui.

- Tu as le restant de tes jours pour te faire pardonner. Sourit sadiquement Draco en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime Draco. Murmura Harry.

Draco l'embrassa encore une fois, mais avec plus de tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rhabillés et après un dernier baiser, Harry retourna chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quant à Draco, en allant à sa réunion où il serait en retard pour la première fois, il entendit une rumeur venir à ses oreilles.

- Il parait qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley se sont séparés.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il pénétra dans l'ascenseur.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Cela vous a t-il plu ? ^^**_**  
**_


	6. Le Fouettitard

**6ème OS Cadeau pour Fenris = Draco/Luna (tourne autour d'une créature étrange inventé par Luna qui volerai les cadeaux de noel ! ^^)**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre** : Le Fouettitard

- Mrs Malfoy !

Le petit elfe de maison semblait paniqué. Il accourut jusque devant Luna et balbutia :

- Les cadeaux…ils…ils…disparus ! A plus… ! Envolés !

Luna le regarda avec son air calme et paisible et lui sourit :

- Montre-moi ça.

Elle suivit l'elfe jusqu'au salon où le sapin prenait une bonne partie de la place.

- Vous voyez ! s'exclama l'elfe.

Luna, une main sous le menton, le regard plissé, réfléchissait.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et elle dit :

- C'est la faute d'un fouettitard.

L'elfe la regarda étonné, puis curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un fouettitard maîtresse Luna ?

- C'est une petite créature qui ressemble à un gnome, sauf qu'il est vêtu de rouge et porte une barbe noire. Comme Hagrid. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas un de leur descendant ?

Luna avait les yeux levés au plafond et ne se retourna pas quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur son époux.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda Draco. Où sont passés les cadeaux ?

- Maître ! se précipita l'elfe. Un fouettitard a volé tous les cadeaux.

- Vraiment ?

Le regard de Draco voyagea de l'elfe à sa femme qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Fen, tu peux disposer ! annonça Draco.

L'elfe s'inclina puis après un dernier regard au pied du sapin, vide de cadeaux, disparu.

Le maître des lieux s'approcha de sa femme qui semblait passionnée par l'angelot au somment de l'arbre de noël.

- Luna ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Où sont donc passés les cadeaux pour nos invités ?

- Il me semble qu'un fouettitard les ait emmenés pour sa famille. Avoua la jeune femme blonde. Tu sais, ces créatures sont vraiment vilaines. Elles n'hésitent pas à pénétrer chez les familles la nuit de noël pour voler leurs cadeaux.

Draco poussa un soupir puis observa sa femme qui arrangeait une boule sur une branche du sapin.

- Que va-t-on dire à nos invités ce soir ? Ta filleule sera déçue de ne pas trouver son cadeau.

- Oh !

La jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de l'importance de la disparition des présents.

- Je crois…commença t-elle. Qu'il faut l'attirer avec de la musique.

Draco haussa un sourcil et répéta :

- De la musique ?

Luna hocha la tête.

Dans un coin du salon, reposait un énorme piano à queue noire, décoré pour l'occasion.

Draco s'approcha de l'instrument et soulevant élégamment le bas de sa robe de sorcier, s'assit sur le tabouret. Il remonta ses manches, révélant des poignets fins et délicats et posa ses doigts sur les touches d'Ivoire.

Les premières notes d'une musique classique s'élevèrent dans l'air, emplissant le salon.

Luna avait fermé les yeux et la tête penchée sur le côté se laissait bercer par la mélodie.

Quand la partition fut terminée, Draco observa sa femme qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Luna lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Draco l'attira à lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il l'enlaça délicatement et tous deux partagèrent un baiser passionné, chargé d'amour et de tendresse.

Leur action fut interrompue par une cavalcade dans le hall et part l'ouverture intempestive de la porte du salon.

- Marraine ! s'exclama une petite voix fluette. Les cadeaux !

La petite fille se précipita vers le sapin avant de se faire arrêter par son père qui l'attrapa et la souleva au dessus de lui.

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite les cadeaux Lily. Va donc embrasser nos hôtes. Prévint Harry en la reposant.

Au cri de joie de la fillette, Draco avait tourné la tête vers le sapin et vit avec stupeur que les cadeaux étaient de retour.

Il observa sa femme qui s'était levé et qui embrassait la petite Lily-Luna.

- Heureusement qu'un fouettitard n'est pas venu embarquer les cadeaux. Lui chuchota Harry après avoir partagé une poignée de main.

Draco hocha la tête et ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence en fixant Luna qui saluait les autres invités de la soirée.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? J'aime particulièrement cet OS...C'est un couple adorable ensemble...(même si c'est du hétéro...XD)**_**  
**_


	7. La Magie de Noël

7ème OS Cadeau pour Go' = je veux un Drarry à Noël, au pied du sapin, ils ouvrent les cadeaux avec leurs enfants !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre** : La Magie de Noël

Draco donna un baiser à Harry et en se retirant souhaita :

- Joyeux Noël !

Harry eut un immense sourire et s'enfonça dans les coussins.

On était le matin de noël et Draco venait de lui offrir son plus bel orgasme. Harry était comme un bien heureux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Papas debout ! On veut ouvrir les cadeaux ! s'exclamèrent des voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un sort empêchait les enfants d'entrer impunément dans leur chambre quand ils y étaient tous les deux.

- On arrive, on arrive. Répondit Harry.

Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé mais eux-mêmes étaient impatients de descendre au salon. En effet, cela allait être le premier noël où leur fille de deux ans Maellys se rendrait vraiment compte de ce qui l'attendait.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, dans des habits confortables, aujourd'hui c'était férié, et ouvrirent la porte.

Harry se retrouva avec Maellys dans les bras. Il la souleva et la petite lui mit les bras autour du cou pour se serrer contre lui. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux étaient ébouriffés de la nuit passée mais ses grands yeux bleus brillaient vivement.

- Le papa noël est viendu ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry rigola et hocha la tête. Il garda la petite dans ses bras et tout en descendant vers le salon, observa ses deux autres enfants.

Dylan avait 11 ans et venait de rentrer de sa première année à Poudlard, où il était à Serpentard, pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille. Le garçon était une réplique parfaite de Draco. La seule chose qu'il avait hérité d'Harry c'était sa mauvaise vue, et donc, d'une paire de lunette.

Il était en train de parler avec son père quand un bâillement le prit par surprise. Cela le fit rougir contrairement à sa sœur qui éclata de rire.

Margaux était une petite fille de 7 ans très futée. Si son frère était le portrait de Draco, elle, elle ressemblait à Harry. C'était la seule de la famille à avoir hérité de ses yeux verts et de ses cheveux noirs incoiffables. La petite fille était avide de connaissance et lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Harry sourit en pensant qu'Hermione n'était pas sa marraine pour rien.

Tout ce beau monde arriva enfin dans le salon ou trônait un immense sapin. L'angelot du sommet balançait des paillettes dorées toutes les cinq minutes sur l'arbre en fredonnant un chant de noël. Au début, Harry avait trouvé ça drôle, mais après une semaine de ce traitement, il avait fait promettre à Draco de ne plus jamais le laisser acheter ce genre de chose et surtout de foutre ce truc à la poubelle.

Et au pied de l'arbre, le tronc avait disparu sous un amoncellement de paquets colorés.

Harry posa sa fille au sol et les parents donnèrent leur accord pour commencer l'ouverture des paquets. Draco sortit alors un appareil photo sorcier et n'hésita pas à prendre une tonne de clichés.

Ils regardèrent Maellys déchirer son premier cadeau et pousser un cri de joie en découvrant une poupée qui parle et qui marche. La petite fille serra la poupée contre elle, puis regardant les autres paquets, la posa à côté d'elle et prit un autre cadeau.

L'ouverture dura une bonne demi-heure, le temps que leurs enfants leur montrent tout ce qu'ils avaient reçu (et ils avaient été gâté) et le temps que Draco fasse une grande photo de famille avec le retardateur.

Harry et Draco assis l'un à côté de l'autre au pied du sapin. Maellys tenant sa poupée dans les bras et assise sur les genoux de son papa. Margaux un exemplaire illustré des contes de Beedle Le Barde en main sur les genoux de son père, et Dylan derrière tout ce beau monde, les bras autour des épaules de ses papas.

Le flash retentit et quand la photo serait développait, on pourra voir un Dylan rouge de gêne après s'être fait embrassé sur les deux joues par ses pères. On verrait aussi Margaux morte de rire et Maellys qui s'agripperait au cou d'Harry pour lui faire un bisou. La photo reprendrait sa place initiale puis recommencerait à l'infini.

C'était la magie de Noël.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Trop mignon non ? ^^**_**  
**_


	8. La grippe

8ème OS Cadeau pour Lolak96 = un Drarry, c'est Noël, ils sont en couple, mais Draco a la grippe et ils doivent rester tout les deux chez eux alors qu'ils étaient invités autre part.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Titre** : La grippe

- Désolé Hermione. S'excusa Harry à travers la cheminée.

- Pas de quoi Harry voyons. Ce n'est rien. J'espère qu'il va guérir vite. Soigne le bien surtout. Répondit sa meilleure amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Sourit le Survivant. Passez une bonne soirée et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde.

- Joyeux Noël à vous deux aussi Harry.

Hermione coupa la connexion et se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron en l'embrassant.

- Draco a la grippe donc Harry et lui ne pourront pas être là tout à l'heure. Répondit sa femme.

- Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-là. Soupira le rouquin.

- Ron ! s'indigna sa femme en se dégageant des bras du roux.

Il leva les deux mains en l'air et déclara :

- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante !

Hermione soupira et s'en alla dans la cuisine.

Ron alla dans le jardin pour continuer la bataille de boule de neige qu'il avait commencé avec Rose, sa fille de 5 ans et Hugo son petit garçon de 3 ans.

Après que la connexion inter-cheminée fut coupée, Harry marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit-ami.

Draco était allongé sous les couvertures. Son visage d'ordinaire pâle était rouge de fièvre et il transpirait beaucoup. Toutes les deux minutes, il toussait et Harry était obligé de le faire boire un peu d'eau.

- Harry…gémit le blond.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son amoureux en si piteux état.

- Je suis là amour, je suis là. J'ai appelé Hermione et j'ai annulé la soirée de ce soir.

Draco sembla vouloir se redresser mais il échoua lamentablement et retomba sur les coussins. Une quinte de toux le prit soudainement et Harry dut le redresser lui-même pour qu'il puisse tousser sans dommage. Il lui donna ensuite un peu d'eau et le rallongea sur les oreillers.

- Tu ne vas pas annuler le réveillon de noël à cause d'une sale grippe ? Vas-y toi, je vais me débrouiller.

- Il n'en est pas question Draco ! Je reste avec toi pour te soigner au mieux. Il n'est pas question que tu restes tout seul le soir de Noël !

Draco ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit quand il sentit une bouche sur son front.

Harry le regardait en souriant.

- Je t'aime Draco.

Draco toussa encore une fois et après avoir but un verre d'eau, déclara à son tour :

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Harry serra sa main dans la sienne et le regarda s'endormir.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Voilà ! C'est la fin des OS Cadeaux ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
